


不当替代

by lifetree



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Dark! Eleventh Doctor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Just maybe, M/M, Pining, Tag看起来很吓人但其实大部分的内容都不在正文里, but maaaaybe I'll continue it, 因为作者太懒不想写下去了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetree/pseuds/lifetree
Summary: 一篇中途弃了的文，但是四舍五入也可以当（只有一点点尾气的）PWP看大概背景是11单箭头10但是10不接受 后来11找到了10.510.5知道了11的身份但是并不清楚11对10的感情……（11一直称呼10.5为Ten，但10.5不知道为什么）
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Metacrisis Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	不当替代

1.  
“Ten！！！”11大喊着狂奔过去，毫不关心地周围推开虎视眈眈的人们。他猛地扑到手术台前却不敢碰他，手在空中抖了一下又缩回来，最后重重地锤在台沿。10睁着眼睛，瞳孔涣散地躺在冰冷的台面上，惨白的肤色让浑身遍布的缝合口更加触目惊心。  
“你能听见我吗，Ten，你能听见我吗？”11双手轻环着10的脸颊，让他能看见他的眼睛。  
“能……”10仍然目光一片虚无，呢喃着说。  
“太好了，听着，我现在要带你出去，好吗——”  
“——恐怕我们不太能同意。”一个傲慢的声音打断说。11停下，转头，用冰冷的目光直视着声音的源头。  
“你们对他做了什么？”他微笑着，一字一句地吐出这个问题。“好好思考怎么回答，因为这很有可能关乎你们的生命。”  
“你是The Doctor，你看不出来吗？”那个男人双手插着白大褂，一脸嘲讽地看着他。  
11环顾四周。等他重新转回视线，他的眼神已经不带一丝温度。  
“你们解剖他。在他还有意识的时候。在他意识清醒的时候。”  
“哦，我大概不会把这个状态叫做意识清醒……没错，他有意识，能感受到周围、他身上发生了什么，但是他不能做出任何反应——除非经过我们的同意。”  
“你们什么？”11觉得自己的声音很陌生。他从来没有听过自己这样的声音。  
“脑电波操控！很神奇，不是吗？”他兴奋地扬起双手，示意10两侧太阳穴上连着的电线。“时间领主的思维困在人类的身体里！多么完美啊，这难道不是为你量身定做的牢笼吗？只要让他可爱的人类大脑服从于我们——他现在会服从任何人的任何指令，回答任何问题，在任何时间、任何地点……”  
“你们在这样的状态下解剖他，就为了得到，活体反馈？”11缓慢地说。  
“看来你也没有那么迟钝嘛。”  
白大褂仍然不知好歹地看着他，他还不知道他即将面对的是什么。  
他从来没有这样的感觉。他从来没有这样的感觉。  
“你们，让我，恶心。”他的声音因冰冷的暴怒而颤抖。

2.  
他从10原来的房间里拿出一条舒服的毯子跑回TARDIS的医疗室，发现10已经缩在检查椅上睡着了。他犹豫了一下要不要把他放到医疗床上，最后还是决定把他抱回自己的房间。11小心翼翼的把毯子盖在他身上，然后放下椅子两边扶手，动作轻缓的把10抱起来。  
他抱起来比看起来轻多了。11想。  
他把10放在床上，掖好被角，放了一杯水在床头。他在床边站了一会，终于控制不住夺门而出。  
他双手撑在TARDIS控制台上用力呼吸，TARDIS发出担忧的声音。  
“我知道，我知道……”他调整好呼吸，一只手轻抚着他的老姑娘。“他会好起来的，我们会让他好起来的……”  
但是他真的不知道自己还能不能好起来。

3.  
他一个人坐在房间的角落里，远远地看着10。回到TARDIS 后他让10穿上了那套粉蓝条纹的睡衣，他过于乖巧地听从了，然后过于乖巧地坐在医疗室宽大的扶手椅上。这太不像他了，他印象中的10从来没有这么……安静。他总是和他吵吵嚷嚷，坐也不好好坐，对各种东西皱眉，不想去这儿不想去那儿，没有一刻是消停的。  
11正在出神，一小阵悉悉索索的声音惊醒了他。他抬头，发现10已经醒了，在床上尝试坐起来。他跑过去扶着他，让他靠着一摞枕头。  
“你还好吗？你能认出我吗？”他轻声问。  
10眨眼看着他，然后慢慢露出一个微笑，点了点头。  
“把这个喝了，”他把水递给10，看他顺从地喝完，然后把杯子交还给他。  
“我现在要检查一下你的身体状况，很快就好，别担心，好吗？”他小心翼翼地说，观察10的反应。10的反应是……没什么反应，于是他拿出音速起子对他从头到尾扫描了一个来回，然后撑开他的眼皮观察瞳孔。10在第二个动作下畏缩了一下，但是很快就不动了。  
音速起子的读数没有太大异常。虽然脑电波控制已经断开，但人类脆弱的身体还在慢慢恢复。瞳孔还是有一点失焦，但是比一开始那个吓人的样子好多了。他现在看起来气色也好了一点，也可能是因为过于消瘦的身体和触目惊心的伤口都被宽松的睡衣藏起来了。  
11把音速起子放在一边。他在床边挣扎了很久，最后还是在床沿上坐了下来。他转过头，10还是带着那个微笑看着他。  
任何指令。任何问题。  
一个不属于他的声音在他脑海中响起。  
任何事情。  
他的身体仿佛不属于他；11慢慢抬起右手，贴上10的脸颊。这次他真的碰到了。他的拇指轻抚过他的嘴唇。10的睫毛抖动了一下，但没有躲开。  
你不是这样的人。他在心里对自己大吼。你要比这个更好。但他自己仿佛没有听见。  
他颤抖地张开嘴。他该停下了。他真的应该停下了。他一定会为他接下来做的任何事情付出代价。现在。现在是他最后回头的机会。  
“说’我爱你’。”11呢喃着说，他甚至不知道被蛊惑的究竟是谁。  
“我爱你。”10微笑地看着他，顺从地回答。  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“我爱你。”  
每重复一遍，11就向他移近一点。现在他已经完全半跪在床上，用四肢把10锁在自己身下，俯身居高临下地凑近他的脸。他们的鼻尖偶尔相触，他能感受到10轻柔的呼吸。  
“现在吻我。”他低声说。  
10完美地执行了他的每一个指令。他舔了舔嘴唇，然后慢慢凑近，用洇湿微热的嘴唇贴上他的。时间领主的体温比人类的低，他在感受到稍冷的温度时停了一会，随后继续动作，把舌尖伸进他的双唇之间。  
然后他就再也没办法控制住自己了。他张开嘴捉住10试探的舌尖，用自己的舌头包围吸吮着他，10从喉咙发出细小破碎的呻吟。口水慢慢滑出10的嘴角，他下意识地想阻止，却被11趁机反攻侵入了他的口腔。透明的液体从嘴角滑到下巴，一路划过脆弱的脖颈，在锁骨的凹陷处停留了一会，最后流进睡衣遮遮掩掩下的身体。最后他放弃了，顺从地张开嘴，让11更好地进入他，在他嘴里搅弄出粘腻的水声。  
他断开这个吻的时候，10已经浑身一塌糊涂。11着迷地看着身下的10，又用牙齿碾磨着他的上唇，直到它又红又肿，还泛着光泽。与此同时10还在用舌尖有一下没一下地舔着他。他一直在迎合他，因为这是他接受到的指令，而这指令并没有包含停止的条件。  
11无意识地换了个姿势撑起自己，却打翻了10背后的枕头。10从不稳的一叠枕头上滑下，双手仍然留在头顶，头发乱糟糟地散在眼前，嘴唇红肿，下巴和脖子上全是口水的痕迹，眼神涣散却不知怎么还保留着那个微笑。微笑地看着他。  
他大概是疯了。11有点晕眩地想，一边伸出手开始解10的睡衣扣子。  
他觉得自己很恶心，但是他不想停下来。

END……？

**Author's Note:**

> 后面剧情非常狗血而且有两个版本
> 
> 版本A  
两个人互相表明心意而且谈了一段时间的恋爱  
这个时候10又出现了 10.5很开心 但是11就很痛苦 他不知道他的感情到底是对谁的  
10.5不是10 但10不愿意接受他 11跟10坦白之后被拒 却被10.5看到了  
然后10.5就意识到他又是一个替身 10的完美替身 而且还不用担心因果悖论  
他就真的很难受 因为rose也只把他当作10的替身  
她觉得他们两个是有区别的 她爱的是doctor而不是10.5  
10.5也因此最后离开了rose独自四处旅行  
现在他发现自己又是11的替身 所有他爱的人爱的都不是他本身  
而是与他一模一样的另一个人  
但是他也没有办法 他就是和10一模一样 有着一样的记忆、情感和性格  
他就是这样的 他没办法成为另外一个人 也就是他永远都只能是10的一个影子  
10.5真的很难受 很讨厌自己 也很讨厌10 因为所有人爱的都是他身上的10而不是他  
10.5在气头上跟11说了对自己很严重的话（说他一半人类一半时间领主什么都不算，自己像个婊子一样出卖自己就是为了能再次登上TARDIS再次旅行）然后一个人绝望地跑掉  
最后发现自己跑到了恶狼湾 在浑浑噩噩里想要自杀淹死在恶狼湾  
11最后终于想通了跑过来救10.5  
后面大概会有很长的一段Hurt&Comfort
> 
> 版本B  
10.5发现11爱的其实是10之后试图逃跑，被黑化11抓回来  
黑化11用药物让10一直听话把他留在身边  
然后两个人从此过上了永不分离的幸福生活（？？？  
（这个版本更接近PWP呢）
> 
> 总之……1110快乐啦！


End file.
